<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow Talk by Lalelilolu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387171">Pillow Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu'>Lalelilolu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dribble, Drabble, Malec Babble [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If the darkness in their bedroom is any indicator, it’s way too early in the morning to wake up to an empty bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dribble, Drabble, Malec Babble [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillow Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the darkness in their bedroom is any indicator, it’s way too early in the morning to wake up to an empty bed. Magnus pulls out his arm from under his belly and stretches it out to his right side. Still warm. He snatches Alec’s pillow and curls around it.</p><p>His sleep dazed brain recognizes the rushing sound of water coming from the en suite as the flushing toilet and then he hears the soft shuffle of his husband’s feet on the rug. He curls tighter around the pillow.</p><p>Warm fingers close over Magnus’ hands, trying to pry his arms open gently. “Play nice.” It is barely more than a whisper. His fingers dig deeper in the pillow, not wanting to let it go. That got him a sigh as answer.</p><p>“Fine, you spoiled baby.” The mattress dips down behind him and Alec’s warm body presses against his back. A warm and strong arm slips around his waist, the hand coming to rest on top of his own still holding the pillow, lacing their fingers together. Long legs find their way between his own, effectively tangling them up. Magnus let’s out a satisfied hum.</p><p>Alec presses a soft kiss in the nape of his neck. “Move your thick skull, if I can’t get my pillow back, let me share yours at least.” Magnus only wiggles his butt as answer. Alec groans barely audible. “Come on, darling, please.”</p><p>Magnus grabs Alec’s fingers tighter. “No. That’s what you get for leaving the bed.” Alec starts pressing kisses between Magnus’ shoulder blades. “Next time you’ll just wake up to a wet bed then.”</p><p>“Nothing a little magic won’t fix.” Magnus seems very smug about his answer but scoots over nonetheless to share his pillow, making sure to keep a tight grip on Alec’s hand so that the taller man is forced to stay pressed to him. He won’t let him leave the bed before sunrise again tonight.</p><p>With the warm body pressed to his back he’s back in dreamland before he can hear the whispered “I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment if you enjoyed the story, they make my day ♥</p><p>If you don’t know what to say, mention something you liked, you didn’t like, something that confused you, something that made you sad or angry or smile or even laugh. Any kind of feedback is welcome and the sun shines brighter with the simplest of comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>